Hitomi Nakamura
''Common Statistics '' Race:' '''Moon Elf Age:' 124 Height: 5'3''' Hair:' White' Skin Tone:' '''Light Skin Texture:' Smooth''' Eye Color:' '''Blue Accent:' Shou, Kozakura Recognizable Features: White hair, a small scar behind the right ear (Semi hidden) Spoken Languages: Common, Shou, Elven (Not fluid or spoken well) Left or Right Handed: Right, trained to use both Deity: Faithless. (Hold belief common to Kozakura, "The official Kozakuran state religion is known as the faith of the Eight Million Gods, which involved worship of a host of animistic nature deities and spirits including a sun goddess and the Emperor of Kozakura himself, who was believed to have descended from a divine ancestry related to the sun goddess." ) Class: Samurai CW,Iaijutsu Master Alignment: Lawfull Neatral ' Relatives: Unknown, real Family presumed death Level: 12 'Base Ability Scores' '' Strength (15):' Hitomi had been trained in way of the Samurai and thus had developed finner muscles while still retaining much of her feminity ' Dexterity (16): She also underwent alot of dexterious training to suppliment her strength and the use of a Bow. She walk with a small grace.' ' Constitution (10):While Hitomi suffered under being little more fragile then her human counterpart then hard training had strengthed her body ''' a little. She possess avarage endurance and ability to withstand pain. Intelligence (14): She seem to get thing quite well and generaly little bright though by far not a scholar. ' Wisdom (10): Hitomi possess a avarage Wisdom, she forget thing at times. Though while she can seem wise in some area it often thing from home. She seem less wise with thing of the west at time.' ' Charisma (15): Hitomi posses the Elven beauty but she also a warrior and as such she know little of command though she mostly dont step up to Lead. 'SKILLS' '' Craft Armor 11: As a warrior she know how to keep her armor in shape though she dont know how make armors Craft Weapon 11: As a warror she know how to keep her weapon in shape , she even know the mental work needed to create some weapons from home. Iaijatsu Focus 17: As a Samurai and more importanted a inspireing Iaijatsu Master she builded up her personal spiritualy energy through mediation to a degree few could hope for Intimidate 14: As Saumrai she normal walk with a grace and calm though if needed she almost seem to have a arua when stareing sternly at someone to make them shaken. Parry 17: As one who do not use shield ever, she know the skill to use her sword to parry incoming blows and protect herself. ''ABILITY '' Ambidexterity: Hitomi gain training in using both hands effectively from early age. '' ''Twohand fighting: She know how to use two blade at once with some skills. Weapon finnese (Katana): Her Iaijustu training her allowed to use a katana with her dexterity then strength alone. Able to aim true even if weaken. Improved Parry: To futher her chances in a fight without shield she took time to learn the art of parrying better. Improved Critical (Katana): Hitomi prolong use with the Katana had done she know how to more effective cut and piece armor and deal a deadly blow. ''Appearance '' Hitomi Is a Moon Elf standing 5'3 tall, the first thing that might catch attention is her white hair that tied into a pony tail which is held by a yellow silk ribbon. She normal wear a easten inspire dress, a Kimono and can be seen wearing a strange armor from Kara-tur. No matter what.. The Daisho always seem to acompany her side, the Katana and Wakizashi. Although in more rare condition she seen wearing a single sheath of a length between the two sword. A Kodachi. ''Personality '' Hitomi walk with a grace and custom from her home, She seem bows alot and often dont speak out of place unless something greatly offend her. She seem friendly and kind at most time. She tries not to press her view of honor too harsh into the everyday against the Westen people and can get more outspoken toward a person from home. Never the less one can quickly get the notion that this woman hold honor above all else and probably would be ready to kill around it if needed but maybe if one respect her honor they would get a good ally? She often seem to follow Bushido as much she can and hereby she often can find it hard to open up emotionaly since Busido in someway claim it selfish. People might notice she relax a little more and show a little more emotion when her hair is untied and naturaly down, almost if the difference of having her hair in a pony tail or not have some meaning to it. ''Relationships '' While her real parents presumed dead she have relationship with the Nakamura family who raised her. Kenji Nakamura is her most trusted friend and mentor.Masato Nakamura as friend and the son of Kenji ---- Kashir Brathand: Hitomi had known Kashir as one of the first she met and growed a tied to slowly, She see him a one who understand her own ways and honor mostly. One who fight with similar believes in a code of chilvery. Over time she growed acustom to this man alot and often find herself at his side talking together, if not fighting side by side somewhere. She often seem to smiles a little near him though she find it hard to place just what she feel for this man one thing is sure, he was one she would help whenever it was needed. Hearing she remind him of his old love it made her try and give him a small push to get on with his life, somewhat remembering words Malistra said together with her own spiritually wisdom from home. Malistra Theron: Hitomi see Malistra as a close friend, she often find her gentle spirit and behavior refrashing and while she dont fully understand her faith it one she can see is needed in a world of war and death.Though she found her outfit strange, almost too revealing in her proper senses. Malistra had tried to explain of her faith and found Hitomi struggles with her own emotional side and feelings and she started to try and guide her though them. In during so Hitomi stand with a battle she never really faced upfront before and slowly discover what she feel. Because of Malistra personaly place in guiding her she find much to her surprise that this woman is starting to draw her in a way she never would thought off. She gotten Infatuating in her. Now standing with two side of a coin, to ignore her own proper senses and tries to follow up on it or to back away and do what is proper. ''Background '' Hitomi parrents was traveling through the westen end of the Golden road in a wagon. They became another stastistic of the raids aimed at caravans. A lone Samurai traveling ahead of a caravan spoted the wrackage of the wagon and the few bandits, without fear he rushed against the bandits and quickly manage to drive them off. As he looked over the wrackage he spot the two dead elves nearby and he kneel down to inspect the wounds before he catch a faint movement under a sheet. He removed the sheet and found a very young child terrified and he took her with him while traveling back toward east. At first he wanted to find someone willing to take care of the child but slowly ended feeling a tie to this child and instead he did a thing that was not common, he brought her back to Kara-tur, to Kozakura and first hid her a nearby cave near his family house while he pondered over what to do. A few week went by before she was carried to the house. His wife almost instictly freak out and pointed at the child's ear, calling her demon. The samurai knowing a little of the west explained her wife and together they agreed to raise her. As time went by she was tought Shou and mostly hidden from the rest of the village to prevent a scene. He knew the child would out age him and his wife and as few more years went he got a son named Kenji Nakamura. The same time the Elven child gain the name Hitomi Nakamura. It was strange for the family to see how Kenji grow up and Hitomi seem to keep a youngfull appearance and flexibility. Never the less Hitomi quickly acted like a big sister for Kenji as years went by. As Kenji reach his 14 years he was selected by the family head to gain training in the ways of the Samurai to keep the honor of the house. Hitomi still mostly was sheltered inside the house rarely left to go far from the house often tried to be a support for Kenji during his training. Few would had thought while she did not actively join in the training she ''often 'curiously listened and watch how the training was done. At Kenji 17 year he finish the training and the village's lord was to visit and take in Kenji's oath. The family was abit of a lose what to do with Hitomi but in the end they choiced to do what felt like the most honorable thing for the house and their lord. She was bought a beauty elegant silk Kimono and bathed with a oil before prepared for the Lord getting there. She behaved at her upmost and as the Lord entered the house she was kneeled down and bowed deep. The Lord seem surprised by her appearance of her ears and quickly debated with the head of the house. After a while the lord growed more comfortable before Kenji was summoned and taken into oath.'' One day Kenji found Hitomi inside the house training hall, praticing a few swing with a Bokken and he watched her for a moment before leaving without a word. Some years later when Kenji was 20 the head of the house growed ill and within few moon he passed away. Hitomi was finding it hard to be the only one not aging and watch those she care about age and wither away. Kenji told it was not a curse but a gift, she had so much more time to pratice and perfect sword art. It should take some more years before she offical was starting training with Kenji in the ways of a Samurai. She was trained in a few swords but focused on the Katana. She was trained in bow as well and other supplimenting branches. Though she was not accepted as one. The fellowed years went by proving Herself in conduct of honor and behavior. Some few duels was made. Meanwhile Kenji gained a wife and a son who also grow up and was named Masato Nakamura. Hitomi was happy for Kenji behalf and she help raising Masato a little. As Masato turn 12 he often admired Hitomi inner strength despite she was not accepted as a Samurai. A few years later Hitomi finaly gained the confident and trust among the new lord by her continued effort and was invited the castle of the lord. This was a joyous day for the Nakamura family and she she started the journey from the village toward the castle, the jounery would take three days and she would pass another village. As she left her own village the peasent gave her mixed look, while she was not prejudged by them some ofcourse felt she undertook a impossible path, her heritage and she was a women. After a day and a half she reached the village she should pass and to her surprise a few bandits was ransacking it. She draw her kodachi and rushed into the scene, thanks to her training and agile elven side she manage to scare the bandit off. Little did she know one passing Samurai had watched her action and left without a word and she got her thanks by the peasent and a free meal before continueing her journey . Finaly she reach the lord's castle and was excorted to the hall before the lord. The samurai who had witness her action was kneeling infront of him and had told of her action. The lord decided to take her into Oath because of her dedication. She was given the Daisho, the mark of a Samurai. A few years went and Kenji was reaching a high age and it would not be long before Hasato would take his place. Hitomi growed a little restless, knowing she once more had outlived one she cared about and wished to learn more of being a Elf. In the end she got her lord's premission to Journey westward on the order she was to take notes of her finding during the Journey. She bid her farewell to the Family and left with a mix of feelings. ''OOC Information''' '' ''Important Items, and Lore ''' The Daisho(weapon set). the mark of Samurai. Hitomi hold this in heigh regard and rarely seen without it, much less handing it over to anyone for any reason. ' Category:PC Category:PC